December
by o4o86
Summary: OT3. Songfic. “Yuu,” he whispered, trailing calloused fingers softly, hesitantly, along bony shoulder blades. What am I doing again... but he couldn’t stop, mesmerized by the sharp contrast against silky black. It’s no jest when I say you’re beautiful.


**Title:** December

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to D. Gray-man.

**Pairing:** OT3 (Allen/Kanda/Lavi no particular order)

**Rating:** Safe

**Summary:** Drabbles. Songfic: Love in December by club 8 [download at LJ Version].

**Warnings: **SPOILERS up to ch. 168-ish. ANGST... then fluffy? ~_~. No beta.

**LJ Version:** lf-maggie(dot)livejournal(dot)com/12117(dot)html

.

.

**_***_**

_So this is love_

_In the end of December._

_Quiet nights, and quiet stars._

_And I'm here Monday to Sunday,_

_Cause you're fragile,_

_And I'm weak._

.

"Yuu," he whispered, trailing calloused fingers softly, hesitantly, along bony shoulder blades. _What am I doing again..._ but he couldn't stop, mesmerized by the sharp contrast against silky black. _It's no jest when I say you're beautiful._

"_Where will you go when it's over?" He wanted to ask, but didn't._

He follows with his eyes as the other shifts, rising to sit and lean back against cold stone. _What's outside those arched windows. What do you see?_ Snow hits the glass in flurries but doesn't reach us here.

He feels hands slipping through his hair, slipping through his heart. "Yuu."

Lacklustre tone and moist lips, "Don't come tomorrow."

_Smile, because it's another day worth recording._ He reaches an arm around the other's waist, pulling himself upright at the same time. _A peck on the cheek for good morning. _"I'll see you at breakfast."

He gathers his belongings and dresses silently, taking his time to adjust each button, each clasp.

_Idiot. Don't you know... you said the same thing yesterday but I'm still here today. _

.

.

*******

_So you fall when the nights grow longer._

_Into sleep, you won't wake up._

_And I'm here,_

_I'm sitting beside you._

_And I'll wait until the spring._

_.  
_

"He's not the Fourteenth!" Kanda screams and Komui is holding him back. "He's not a Noah! He's Allen Walker. You're Allen Walker, you got that?! So wake the fuck up already!"

But it wasn't working. They took Mugen from him, and everything was black because there were crows around him. The Crows are going to eat his flesh, he thinks.

-

"_Allen..." _

_Lena's voice. Lena's crying again. _

He opens his eyes slowly, blinking away darkness like dust on his lashes. _Sun is too bright... _They took Mugen, but he could see Allen, lying in the bed adjacent to his left. Allen with his pale hair and pale skin, lying there as if he were dead. But not. _Was his left side always so human? No curses, no marks, pure human. _This whiteness is too much...

-

When he wakes again it is night, and Allen is still unconscious. He makes his way to the other's bed, slowly, unsure. _Why are you just standing there?_ He imagines someone asking, and kneels gently to the ground, resting his arms on the edges of the mattress. His breath comes out in puffs and he wonders how Allen can be constantly warm as he brushes against the other's shoulder. Even through the blanket, he can feel the warmth seeping, touching, his cold self.

_It's still December, Beansprout, don't you know spring is still a long way away._

.

.

*******

_Don't you worry._

_I'll be there for you._

_Don't worry about me..._

_You know me better than that._

_Don't you worry,_

_I'll be there for you._

_I'll catch you if you would fall._

.

_We've been here, we've done this before. You can't break us. _

Allen doesn't let go even as his backside is pierced by Rhode's blade. Rhode's blade in Lavi's hand and Lavi in Allen's arms. "Get a hold of yourself, Lavi," he whispers all to calmly, moving his human hand from Lavi's chest to the back of his neck, forcing the other's head down so he could look into that single emerald eye, "Bookman is part of Lavi, not the other way around." _There are no tears in their eyes, and the wounds have stopped hurting._

Lavi's face is still emotionless but Allen feels the grip on his shoulder relax slightly. He knows Rhode is no longer there. She never stays to see this part because she despises it. Allen doesn't care.

"_It's going to be fatal one day,"_ she had assured him, knives in her voice, before disappearing through the dimension door.

He breathes deeply, the last of his physical strength waning. He's leaning now, panting and collapsing against Lavi's chest as the pain returns and hits him hard. _You're wrong, Rhode... _Lavi's lifting him up, tucking his arms against him, and burying his face in his hair. _Because I won't let him._

.

.

*******

_So you drift_

_When the days grow colder,_

_Away from me and won't look back._

_Far away and I can't guide you._

_But I'm here, until the spring._

.

"We're coming with you, Kanda."

He always knew Allen was smart, but when had _he_ become this easy to read? He ignores Lavi's presence behind him for the moment and focuses on packing. "It's none of your concern." _The path is too long to stray..._

"Your nightmares are getting worse."

He doesn't stop, heading towards the small kitchenette, taking exactly a third of the unperishables. _So are yours, Allen..._

"You can't rely on the Lotus anymore."

_It was a curse, Allen, I can always get a new one._ _But you don't know that part. _He eyes Lavi without meaning to.

"You don't need to do this."

He doesn't want to hear it. _You need us... We need you..._ Picking up Mugen and making his way to the door, he could feel Allen's anger rising. But he doesn't stop. Tense, ready to draw Mugen if Allen decides to fight him, but he doesn't stop.

"That's enough." Lavi's between him and the door. _The damned Rabbit._ _Eyes like that. Don't look at me with eyes like that._

"Move." _There are no second chances._

Then he's surprised because Lavi is kissing him, kissing him, hard and painful like he's saying goodbye. And Allen is behind him, arms encircling his waist, head resting against his back, anger dissipated. The tension is eased from his shoulders and he shifts to embrace the two of them.

_No spoken promises. _

.

.

*******

_Don't you worry._

_I'll be there for you._

_Don't worry about me..._

_You know me better than that._

_Don't you worry,_

_I'll be there for you._

_I'll catch you if you would fall._

_I'll catch you if you would fall._

.

"Where will you go when it's over?"

It's spring in Paris and they're lying in bed, together, windows open and curtains swaying softly with the breeze.

"You've asked us this before."

_Have I? _

"Tell me again." He runs a hand through Allen's silver locks, down the side of Allen's face, tracing invisible lines with the tips of his fingers.

"I want to see Kanda's homeland. The way it's supposed to be."

_Yes,_ he hums in agreement; _Yuu in traditional clothing would be a fine sight..._

"Holland."

_Oh... _Thoughts interrupted, both he and Allen turn slightly to peer at Kanda, curiously, discreetly. _Flowers, huh?_

"What about you, Lavi?"

_Hmm... haven't I told you before?_

"He's never answered once."

_Really, Yuu..._

Still, he doesn't answer. _Light pecks to the cheek for good morning._ "Let's order breakfast, shall we?"

.

.

.

*******

_End._

_.  
_

**A/N:** So uh. I obviously have a 'possession' problem? It IS 'possession' right? HE? WHICH HE? *gasp*. Who's hand?! -_- *fail*.


End file.
